pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera Brittain
| birth_place = Newcastle Under Lyme, England | death_date = March | death_place = Wimbledon, London, England | occupation = Writer, author, journalist | nationality = English | religion = Church of England | period = | genre = Feminism, pacifism | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Testament of Youth | spouse = Sir George Catlin | partner = | children = John Brittain-Catlin, Shirley Williams | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | portaldisp = }} Vera Mary Brittain (29 December 1893 – 29 March 1970) was a British writer, feminist and pacifist, best remembered as the author of the best-selling 1933 memoir Testament of Youth, recounting her experiences during World War I and the beginning of her journey towards pacifism. Life Born in Newcastle-under-Lyme, Brittain was the daughter of a well-to-do family who owned paper mills in Hanley and Cheddleton, Staffordshire. She had an uneventful childhood with her only brother her closest companion. At 18 months her family moved to Macclesfield, Cheshire and when she was 11 they moved again, to Buxton in Derbyshire. From the age of 13 she attended boarding school at St Monica's, Kingswood in Surrey where her aunt was principal. Studying English Literature at Somerville College, Oxford, she delayed her degree after one year in the summer of 1915 in order to work as a V.A.D. nurse for much of the First World War. Her fiancé Roland Leighton, two other close friends, Victor Richardson and Geoffrey Thurlow, and her brother Edward Brittain MC were all killed during the war. Their letters to each other are documented in the book Letters from a Lost Generation. Returning to Oxford after the war to read History, Brittain found it difficult to adjust to life among the postwar generation. It was at this time she met Winifred Holtby, and a close friendship developed with both aspiring to become established on the London literary scene. The bond lasted until Holtby's death in 1935. In 1925 Brittain married George Catlin, a political scientist and philosopher. Their son, John Brittain-Catlin (1927–1987), was an artist painter, businessman, and the author of the autobiography Family Quartet, which appeared in 1987. Their daughter, born in 1930, is the former Labour Cabinet Minister, now Liberal Democrat peer, Shirley Williams. Brittain's first published novel was The Dark Tide (1923). It was not until 1933 that she published Testament of Youth, which was followed by the sequels Testament of Friendship (1940) – her tribute to and biography of Winifred Holtby – and Testament of Experience (1957), the continuation of her own story, which spanned the years between 1925 and 1950. Vera Brittain wrote from the heart and based many of her novels on actual experiences and actual people. In this regard her novel Honourable Estate (1936) was in part more of a memoir. Brittain's diaries 1913-17 were published in 1981 in Chronicle of Youth. In the 1920s she became a regular speaker on behalf of the League of Nations Union, but in June 1936 she was invited to speak at a peace rally in Dorchester, where she shared a platform with Dick Sheppard, George Lansbury, Laurence Housman and Donald Soper. Afterwards Sheppard invited her to join the Peace Pledge Union, and following six months' careful reflection she replied in January 1937 to say she would. Later that year Brittain also joined the Anglican Pacifist Fellowship. Her newly found pacifism came to the fore during World War II, when she began the series of Letters to Peacelovers. She was a practical pacifist in the sense that she helped the war effort by working as a fire warden and by travelling around the country raising funds for the Peace Pledge Union's food relief campaign. She was vilified for speaking out against saturation bombing of German cities through her 1944 booklet Massacre by Bombing. Her principled pacifist position was vindicated somewhat when, in 1945, the Nazis' Black Book of 2000 people to be immediately arrested in Britain after a German invasion was shown to include her name.Berry, Paul and Bostridge,Mark, Vera Brittain: A Life, 1995, ISBN 0-7011-2679-5 (p. 445). From the 1930s onward, Brittain was a regular contributor to the pacifist magazine Peace News. She eventually became a member of the magazine's editorial board, and during the 1950s and 1960s was "writing articles against apartheid and colonialism and in favour of nuclear disarmament".Loretta Stec, "Pacifism, Vera Brittain, and India". Peace Review , vol. 13, no. 2, pp. 237-44, 2001. In November 1966 she suffered a fall in a badly lit London street while on the way to a speaking engagement. She fulfilled the engagement but afterwards found she had suffered a fractured left arm and broken little finger of her right hand. These injuries began a physical decline in which her mind became more confused and withdrawn.Paul Berry in the foreword to Testament of Experience, 1980 Virago edition. ]] Vera Brittain never fully got over the death of her brother Edward. When she died in Wimbledon on 29 March 1970, aged 76, her will requested that her ashes be scattered on Edward's grave on the Asiago Plateau in Italy – "...for nearly 50 years much of my heart has been in that Italian village cemetery".Berry and Bostridge, Vera Brittain: A Life, 1995 (p. 523). Her daughter honoured this request in September 1970. Recognition In 1998 Brittain's First World War letters were edited by Alan Bishop and Mark Bostridge and published under the title Letters from a Lost Generation. They were also adapted by Bostridge for a BBC Radio 4 series starring Amanda Root and Rupert Graves. Because You Died, a new selection of Brittain's First World War poetry and prose, edited by Mark Bostridge was published in 2008 to commemorate the 90th anniversary of the Armistice. In popular culture She was portrayed by Cheryl Campbell in the 1979 BBC 2 television adaptation of Testament of Youth. Songwriter and fellow Anglican Pacifist Fellowship member Sue Gilmurray wrote a song in Brittain's memory, titled "Vera".http://www.abolishwar.org.uk/news8.pdf On 9 November 2008, BBC One broadcast an hour-length documentary on Brittain as part of its Remembrance Day programmes hosted by Jo Brand. In February 2009, it was reported that BBC Films was to adapt Brittain's memoir, Testament of Youth into a feature film. Irish actress Saoirse Ronan was cast to play Brittain at first. However, in December 2013 it was announced that Alicia Vikander would be playing Brittain in the film, now to be released in late 2014 as part of the First World War commemorations. The film will also star Kit Harington, Colin Morgan, Taron Egerton, Alexandra Roach, Dominic West, Emily Watson, Joanna Scanlan, Hayley Atwell, Jonathan Bailey and Anna Chancellor. David Heyman, producer of the Harry Potter films, is set to produce. Plaques marking Brittain's former homes can be seen at 151 Park Road, Buxton; Doughty Street, Bloomsbury; and at 117 Wymering Mansions, Maida Vale.City of Westminster green plaques. There is also a plaque in the Pavilion gardens, Buxton, commemorating Brittain's residence in the town, though the dates shown on the plaque for her time there are incorrect. Vera Brittain's archive was sold in 1971 to McMaster University in Hamilton, Ontario. A further collection of papers, amassed during the writing of the authorised biography of Brittain, was donated to Somerville College, Oxford, by Paul Berry and Mark Bostridge. Publications Poetry *''Verses of a V.A.D.'' London: Erskine Macdonald, 1918. *''Poems of the War and After''. London: Gollancz, 1934; New York: Macmillan, 1934. Novels *''The Dark Tide''. London: Grant Richards, 1923; London: Macmillan, 1936. * 1929 - Halcyon: Or, The Future of Monogamy (To-day and To-morrow pamphlet series) *''Honorable Estate: A novel of transition''. London: Gollancz, 1936; New York: Macmillan, 1936. *''Account Rendered: A novel''. New York: Macmillan, 1944; New York & London: Macmillan, 1945. * 1944 - Massacre by Bombing *''Born 1925: A novel of youth''. London: Macdonald, 1948; New York & London: Macmillan, 1949. Non-fiction *''Women's Work in Modern England''. London: Douglas, 1928. *''Halcyon; or, The future of monogamy''. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner / New York: E.P. Dutton, 1929. *''Testament of Youth: An autobiographical study of the years 1900-1925''. London: Gollancz, 1933; New York: Macmillan, 1933. *''Thrice a Stranger''. London: Gollancz, 1938; New York: Macmillan, 1938. *''Testament of Friendship: The story of Winifred Holtby''. London & New York: Macmillan, 1940. *''England's Hour. London & New York: Macmillan, 1941. *''Humiliation with Honour. London: Andrew Dakers, 1942; New York: Fellowship, 1943. *''"One of these Little Ones". London: Andrew Dakers, 1943. *''Seeds of Chaos: What mass bombing really means. London: Published for the Bombing Restriction Committee by New Vision, 1944. *''On Becoming a Writer''. London: Hutchinson, 1947. *''Testament of Experience: An autobiographical story of the years 1925-1950''. London: Gollancz, 1950; New York: Macmillan, 1950. *''In the Steps of John Bunyan: An excursion into Puritan England. London: Rich & Cowan, 1950. **published in U.S. as ''Valiant Pilgrim: The story of John Bunyan and Puritan England. New York: Macmillan, 1950. *''Search after Sunrise''. London: Macmillan, 1951. *''The Story of St. Martin's: An epic of London''. London: Rev. L.M. Charles Edwards, 1951. *''Lady into Woman: A history of women from Victoria to Elizabeth II''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1953; New York: Macmillan, 1953. *''The Women at Oxford: A fragment of history. London: Harrap, 1960; New York: Macmillan, 1960. *''Pethick-Lawrence: A portrait. London: Allen & Unwin, 1963. *''The Rebel Passion: A short history of some pioneer peacemakers''. London: Allen & Unwin, 1964; Nyack, NY: Fellowship, 1964. *''Envoy Extraordinary: A study of Vijaya Lakshmi Pandit and her contribution to modern India''. London: Allen & Unwin, 1965; South Brunswick, NJ: A.S. Barnes, 1966. *''Radclyffe Hall: A case of obscurity?. London: Femina Books, 1968; South Brunswick, NJ: A.S. Barnes, 1969. *''Testament of a Generation: The journalism of Vera Brittain and Winifred Holtby (edited by Paul Berry & Alan Bishop). London: Virago, 1985. *''One Voice: Pacifist writings from the Second World War''. New York: Continuum, 2005. Collected editions *''Because You Died: Poetry and prose of the First World War and after'' (edited by Mark Bostridge). London: Virago, 2008. Letters and journals *''Selected letters of Winifred Holtby and Vera Brittain, 1920-1935'' (edited by Geoffrey Handley-Taylor). London: A Brown, 1960. *''Testimony of a Peace Lover: Letters from Vera Brittain'' (edited by Winifred Eden-Green & Alan Eden-Green). London: Virago, 1988. *''Chronicle of Youth: The war diary, 1913-1917'' (edited by Alan Bishop & Terry Smart). London: Gollancz, 1981; New York: Morrow, 1982. *''Chronicle of Friendship: Diary of the thirties, 1932-1939'' (edited by Allen Bishop). London: Gollancz, 1986. *''Wartime Chronicle: Vera Brittain's diary, 1939-1945'' (edited by Alan Bishop & Yvonne Bennett). Leicester, UK: F.A. Thorpe, 1993. *''Letters from a Lost Generation: The First World War letters of Vera Brittain and four friends: Roland Leighton, Edward Brittain, Victor Richardson, Geoffrey Thurlow'' (edited by Alan Bishop & Mark Bostridge). London: Little, Brown, 1998; Boston: Northeastern University Press, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Vera Brittain, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 2, 2014. See also *List of British poets References *"Brief Biography" by Paul Berry, her literary executor, in the foreword to Testament of Experience, 1980 Virago edition. *''Vera Brittain: A Life,'' by Paul Berry and Mark Bostridge, Chatto & Windus, 1995, Pimlico, 1996, Virago 2001, 2008 ISBN 1-86049-872-8. *''Vera Brittain: A Feminist Life,'' by Deborah Gorham, University of Toronto Press, 2000. ISBN 0-8020-8339-0. Notes External links ;Poems *"Perhaps (to R.A.L.)" *Vera Brittain: Poems at Voices ("Perhaps," "To My Brother," "The Lament of the Demobilised) *Vera Brittain at AllPoetry (4 poems) *Vera Brittain at PoemHunter (5 poems) ;Audio / video *Vera Brittain at YouTube ;About *Vera Brittain at Spartacus Educational *Vera Brittain at Learn Peace *Vera Brittain at the First World War Poetry Digital Archive *Brittain, Vera Mary (1893-1970) at the World War I Document Archive *The making of a peacenik, Mark Bostridge, The Guardian, 30 August 2003. * Vera Brittain at Find a Grave ;Etc. * Vera Brittain's archives at McMaster University * Images of Vera Brittain at JAMD. * * Category:1893 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Anglican writers Category:English women poets Category:English memoirists Category:English women novelists Category:English women writers Category:British women in World War I Category:British anti-war activists Category:Alumni of Somerville College, Oxford Category:English nurses Category:English suffragists Category:People from Newcastle-under-Lyme Category:British pacifists Category:English Christian pacifists Category:British World War I poets Category:International opponents of apartheid in South Africa Category:National Council for Civil Liberties people